Gods of all Creation
by Beansy
Summary: Ancient beings, aliens from distant planets, no matter what it is the boy is constantly attracting different people.
1. Chapter 1:Our visitor

**I've decided since Darkness is getting a second season I'd do this anyway, so yay.**

**P.S. I won't do any of the Japanese respectful titles, I'm not Japanese are you.**

I was walking down the street with Mikan and Nana. I was apologizing for the usual things, tripping on air and landing face-first into some girls underwear, the usual. When something crashed down in front of me and the group.

Rito, 'Ahhh!' I yelled as I was thrown backwards and landed on my butt, better than Nana, she would've murdered me.

I looked at the thing that had crashed, and saw that it was a boy, roughly fifteen, about five nine with long black hair and a pale face.

Rito, 'We have got to get him to Mikado, quickly.' I said picking him up onto my shoulders and running off in the direction of Mikado's underground infirmitory.

Mikado, 'And why have you brought this young man to my office.' She asked somewhat annoyed.

Rito, 'Well, he sort of crashed right infront of me.' I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Mikado, 'Another alien, well help me undress him, let's get him in the healing tank(**A/N I couldn't remember what it was called.)**.' She said gesturing to the boy.

Rito, 'Well at least he's a guy.' I sighed.

I started to take of his clothes and noticed a white pocketwatch attached to his shirt, and I put it in my pocket.

I had stripped him and got him inside the tank, while Mikado and I conversed.

Mikado, 'So he fell from space.' She said tapping her head.

Rito, 'Yeah, I wonder what kind of alien he is.' I said.

Mikado, 'Well let's see, I've got a DNA sample.' She said holding a little card in the air.

She plugged it in and was surprised at what she saw.

_Race: Half human/half unknown._

Mikado, 'What, this machine is supposed to know all creatures throughout the universe, why does it say unknown.' She said angrily.

Then we heard a tapping sound.

?, 'Hello, can you let me out please.' Said a voice behind us.

We turned around and saw the boy in the healing tank tapping on the glass asking to be let out.

?, 'Ah, Rito, could you perchance happen to know where my clothes went.' He asked.

We had let him out and gave him his clothes. Then, we had all sat down and conversed further.

Rito, 'Soo, why are you here, anyway.' I asked.

?, 'Well, to see you.' He said as if it was obvious.

Rito, 'Ah, don't tell me you're here to fight me for Lala.' I asked remembering the many people I've had to fight because of an earlier development.

?, 'Who? Oh, no, I'm here to see you.' He said looking at me.

Rito, 'Why would you want to just see me.' I asked.

?, 'I was sent here to guide you.' He said.

Rito, 'For what.' I asked still not knowing anything.

Mikado jumped in the conversation.

Mikado, 'Who are you anyway. My machine said you were half human, half something else.' She said.

?, 'My name is Connor, and all else will be explained later, the trip here drained most of my energy.' He said with a yawn.

Rito, 'Well, I'll take you to my house, it's not like anyone will notice another guest.' I said.

Connor, 'Well let's go then. Wait, wait! Where is my watch, where is it!' He yelled frantically.

I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to him.

Rito, 'Here, I held onto it incase something weird happened, it wouldn't be the first time.' I said.

Connor, 'Yeah, thanks. I'm just glad to have it back.' He said with a sigh.

Rito, 'Well, let's get going, were already late.' I said.

Connor, 'Kay, let's go.' He said.

We headed on towards home.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant building.

?, 'Hehe, looks like he's made a new friend.' Said a female on the rooftop.

She laughed a bit.

?, 'No matter, it'll change nothing.' She said and leapt off the building, sprouting butterfly wings and flying off.

* * *

Rito, 'I'm home!' I yelled as we entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2:Revelations

**Hey guys, Chapter 2 here and here we goooooooo.**

**EclipticChaos: |:]» I'm sorry for stopping Black Ice, maybe you could take it.**

* * *

Rito, 'I'm home!' I yelled through the house.

**Connor's POV**

Two pink-haired girls ran down the hall and leapt on top of Rito.

?, 'Who's this?' Asked the longer haired one.

Rito, 'This is Connor, and he fell from the sky right infront of my face.' He said as if this was normal.

?, 'Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Lala, and this is Momo.' She said gesturing to the other girl.

Connor, 'Nice to meet you.' I said.

Another girl came down the hall towards us.

?, 'Hey it's that guy.' Said another pink-haired girl.

Rito, 'And this is Nana.' He said.

Connor, 'Nice to meet you as well.' I said.

Nana, 'So, where are you from. You fell from space didn't you, what planet are you from.' She asked.

Connor, 'I'll explain it later. What is that delicious smell.' I asked catching a delicious fragrance from the air.

Momo, 'Oh, that's Rito's sister, Mikan, she's making dinner.' She said.

Rito, 'What, it was supposed to be my turn for dinner.' He said.

Nana, 'Well, you were late.' She said.

Rito, 'Well, I'll at least help.' He said turning towards the kitchen.

He tripped on nothing and fell forwards right as a long haired blond girl turned into the room. He grabbed onto her and they both fell to the ground.

?, 'Yuuki Rito, I would've appreciated it if you hadn't done this, but now I have no choice.' Said the blond girl.

He had his arm around her waist and the other was attached to her breasts. He leapt up and scrambled to the wall.

Rito, 'Please, no Yami don't.' He pleaded.

The girl, who's name was Yami apparently, had her hair turn into to blades and she glared at him.

Yami, 'Time to die.' She said shooting the blades at him.

I was about to intervene, but everything stopped as a brown haired girl walked in and shouted.

?, 'Would you please not do this Yami. Rito if this happens again tonight, your going to have to stay in your room and- oh wait, isn't that the guy who crashed into the road today?' She said.

Yami's blades turned back into regular hair and she turned around.

Yami, 'I'm sorry, Mikan.' She said.

Lala, 'This is Connor.' She said.

Mikan, 'Well I'm happy to see you're okay, would you like to stay for dinner.' She said.

Connor, 'I'd be glad to.' I replied.

Lala, 'Hooray!' She cheered.

We were all sitting at the table eating when a little girl came over with a little gadget.

?, 'Mau!' Said the little girl holding out the gadget.

Rito, 'Hey Celine. Oh no!' He shouted as I touched it.

I was pulled into it and found myself inside of a void.

Connor, 'Huh, cool, a pocket dimension. It's been a while since I've seen one of these.' I said.

A hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed onto my arm. I was pulled out of the pocket dimension and back at the table.

Rito, 'Oh, I'm glad it wasn't a different device.' He said.

Connor, 'It's been a while since I've seen a pocket dimension, who made this.' I asked.

Everyone pointed to Lala.

Nana, 'You've seen one before, big sis is the only one to have made one ever.' She said with surprise.

Connor, 'Yeah, my friend Haph made one when he was eight.' I said.

Everyone started staring at me like I was crazy, except for Yami, she was still eating.

Momo, 'You're kidding right, big sis just finally cracked the code and you're saying that its been cracked years ago.' She said surpised.

Connor, 'Well, he was named the best engineer in all of the universe.' I said.

Nana, 'Impossible, big sis is the smartest in the universe.' She argued.

Connor, 'He did multi-dimensional teleportation a year later, then created a way for us to stay completely hidden, and a way to completely stop anyone who has found out about us from telling anyone. Though the latter is a bit extreme, it's a good thing that the hiding is going soo well.' I said.

Nana, 'I still don't believe you.' She said.

Connor, 'Well he even gave me a portable one, and a really cool device that I will show you later.' I said.

Nana, 'Proof.' She added.

I pulled out a little ring and put it on.

Connor, 'Watch.' I said.

I began teleporting around the table and popped back to my chair, Nana's food in hand.

Nana, 'That's it, you've got to tell us everything, and give me back my food.' She commanded.

Connor, 'After dinner.' I said.

Nana, 'Whyyyyy.' She whined.

Connor, 'Because it's fun watching you whine.' I teased.

* * *

I stood infront of everyone as they sat on the couch and floor in the living room.

Connor, 'Well first, how do I explain this. I am a god. Or at least a new one, I was the predecessor of what humans called Death.' I said earning a gasp from everyone.

Nana, 'Don't be ridiculous, gods aren't real.' She said.

Connor, 'They aren't, we are an ancient civilization that holds the greatest and worst minds in the universe, in fact we were the first in the universe.' I added.

Nana, 'Proof.' She asked.

Connor, 'Our ruler has favored the Earth, so he gathers many different people and brings them to our planets. Then, he gives them gifts and powers. I however, was chosen by the Other.' I said.

Nana, 'And where is this so-called gift.' She skepticised.

I pulled out my white pocketwatch.

Nana, 'Really a watch, so you can tell time.' She insulted.

Connor, 'You know what, Nana, everyone come outside, I'd like to give a demonstration.' I said.

We all went outside and I pulled out my pocketwatch.

Connor, 'Nana, how good are you at fighting.' I asked.

Nana, 'Moderately, but I can call animals to help.' She said.

Connor, 'Okay, then you can use your animals.' I said.

She pulled out a little phone-like device and summoned many different creatures.

Connor, 'Rito, would you like to referee for this match.' I asked.

Rito, 'Sure.' He said.

Connor, 'You ready.' I said.

Nana, 'To kick your butt.' She said.

Rito, 'Fight.' He yelled.

Nana commanded some large tiger/dragons to attack me. I stood there until they had all surrounded me.

**Nana's POV**

A splash of blood gushed out around him.

Nana, 'Yes.' I shouted.

Then all my Cyphels fell to the ground dead and the boy was nowhere to be seen, then I heard a gasp from everyone spectating.

Connor, 'I win.' Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and he was standing there, scythe to my neck.

Connor, 'Do you concede.' He asked.

Nana, 'Yes.' I cried.

His scythe shrunk until it turned into a pocketwatch.

Nana, 'You killed my Cyphels.' I shouted.

Connor, 'Yes, but I can help that.' He said and waved his hand.

The Cyphels stood back up and fell down asleep.

Nana, 'How.' I asked.

Connor, 'Death, didn't I say it. Now can I continue my explanation in peace.' He asked.

Nana, 'Yes I'm sorry.' I said.

**Connor's POV**

I had just finished the demonstration and gathered everyone back into the living room.

Connor, 'Now that that's done. Rito, come here for a second.' I said.

He walked up to me.

I put a hand to where his heart would be and he was thrown back.

Momo, 'What did you just do!' She commanded.

Connor, 'Don't worry, I just released the seal on his gift.' I said.

Nana, 'Wait, gift, you mean.' She asked.

Connor, 'Yep, Rito's a god as well. The god of falling to be exact, and that cursed Aphtodite is the reason he falls into girls all the time.' I said.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**I finally got it out, yes.**

**Please leave a review.**

**And baiiiiiiiiiiii**


	3. Chapter 3:Ren's punishment

**Hey guys, and can I just say. 200 views in four days, :J**

* * *

**Rito's POV**

The last thing I can remember was Connor's hand against my head.

I woke up in my bed and shot up.

Connor, 'Shh.' He whispered from the corner.

He pointed to my doorway.

Connor, 'Focus and listen.' He told me.

I did what he said and saw the shapes and outlines of three girls on the outside of the door.

Connor, 'Do you see them.' He told me.

Rito, 'Yeah, I do.' I replied.

Connor, 'Good. That means it worked.' He said.

Rito, 'What worked.' I asked.

Connor, 'The seal They had put on your mind. It was only to be broken when Jehovah started to give up the throne.' He said.

Rito, 'Jehovah?' I said.

Connor, 'Good, more explaining.' He whined.

Rito, 'I'm still confused.' I said.

Connor, 'Okay, little explanations. Rito, you're a god, the god of falling, meant to be the destroyer of civilizations, but stupid Aphrodite, added another meaning to it.' He explained.

Rito, 'Okay, not really little.' I said.

Connor, 'It's morning, I'll deal with these ninnies, you get ready. Oh, and by the way, the short pink haired one tried to sneak into your room.' He said pointing to a collapsed Momo on the ground.

Rito, 'Yeah, she likes doing that. Is she okay.' I asked somewhat concerned.

Connor, 'She's just been paralyzed temporarily.' He said.

Rito, 'Okay.' I said.

He pulled out his pocketwatch and it turned into a metallic liquid and slid to his forearms and turned into a sort of arm cannon.

The things on his arms turned blue and an ear-bleedingly loud noise shot out of them.

I heard a thump come from behind the door and Connor left the room dragging Momo behind him.

We went on our way to school.

I sat in my usual spot in class, very back next to the window.

Tearju, 'Welcome everyone, we have another transfer student today.' She announced.

Everyons started whispering.

_I bet it's another girl._

_C'mon don't let Rito take another one._

_Please be cute._

The door opened and Connor walked in.

All the girls in class started drooling.

_A boy, it's a boy._

_Yes, he will be mine._

_I wonder what he likes._

He walked up to the blackboard and introduced himself.

Connor, 'Hey, I'm Connor Tenshi.' He said.

Tearju, 'I'm sorry, we only have the broken seat in the back.' She said.

Connor, 'It's okay.' He said walking to the back.

He picked up his chair.

His pocketwatch turned to liquid again, snaked it's way to his hand and turned into various tools and he went to work on the chair.

When he was finished the chair looked better then new. He sat down.

Tearju, 'Great, now everyone pay attention.' She said.

I was still sitting in my chair after class letting my mind wander.

Yui, 'What are you doing sitting there slacker.' She yelled at me.

I freaked out from surprise and threw my hands in the air and fell out of my chair.

I had pulled Yui down and had my hands attached to her breasts and my face under her skirt.

I shot up and scrambled to the wall.

Yui, 'Pervert!' She yelled.

I went to block but felt nothing. I looked forward to see her arms restrained by chains which Connor was holding.

Yui, 'Resisting will earn you only punishment.' She said struggling from the chains.

I walked to the side next to Connor.

He let go of the chains and they liquefied and it snaked it's way back to his pocketwatch's chain.

Yui, 'You are in so much trouble.' She said glaring at Connor.

He shot her a look and she stomped off.

Rito, 'Thanks for that.' I said.

Connor, 'Well, it's not your fault, rememeber.' He said.

We had stopped from people shouting and cheering.

I looked out the window and saw Run and Ren climbing out of a limo.

Ren, 'Yuuki Rito, I challenge you to a duel to the death for the right to be Lala's fiance.' He shouted.

Connor, 'I'll deal with this.' He said walking away.

* * *

**Connor's POV**

I walked out of the building and confronted Ren.

Ren, 'Come out coward!' He shouted out at the building.

Connor, 'Hey, douche, what's your problem.' I said to him.

Ren, 'Out of my way pipsqueak, I'm here to win 'my' wife.' He said.

Connor, 'Okay, first of all I was way off calling you a douche. You're more like Douche-zilla. And second of all, if you do anything to Rito, your going to have a problem with me.' I said.

Ren, 'Okay, out of my way before I squish you.' He said trying to shove me out of the way.

I grabbed his arm and bent it 360° backwards then shoved him into the ground smashing the ground underneath us.

Ren, 'Haha, this doesn't mean a thing, I'm a man, and a man can take anything that comes his way.' He said getting off the ground and fixing his arm.

Connor, 'Even death.' I said coldly.

This sent a dark sense throughout the crowd.

Ren, 'A real man stares death in the eye without fear.' He said.

Connor, 'Well, what if I told you that death is right in front of you.' I said.

I donned my cloak and used my pocketwatch to create a scythe.

Connor, 'You people might wanna move, don't want anymore people chunks laying around.' I said.

Everyone started to scatter and I started to teleport around.

Ren, 'Impossible, no one can defeat me, not even with your party tricks.' He said.

I cut his back and whispered inhis ear.

Connor, 'I wouldn't be so prideful, pride will be your downfall.' I whispered.

He swung back but I teleported away in front of him leaving a few feet between us.

I turned my scythe into arm blades and dashed at him. He tried to hit me but I just swung my blades at him cutting up his arms.

He shouted and picked up the limo he came in and threw it at me.

I used my blades to cut the limo in half.

He continued throwing stuff at me.

Connor, 'You know, strength will do you no good, if you don't have a sort of strategie.' I told him.

I shot forward underneath him and kicked him upwards.

Rito, 'Don't kill him.' He shouted from the doorway.

Connor, 'Fine, I won't let him die.' I replied.

I jumped into the air and turned the arm blades back into my scythe and I sliced Ren into peices.

I landed back on the ground and had Ren Chunks land around me.

Rito, 'Connor, I told you not to.' He shouted.

Connor, 'I didn't let him die, see.' I said snapping my fingers.

I turned around and looked at the body of Ren laying on the ground.

He sat up and looked at me, and scrambled up and started to run towards Run.

I teleported in his way.

Connor, 'A real man looks death in the eye without fear, huh. Some man you are.' I said.

I teleported back to Rito.

Connor, 'Short lesson, each human chosen by the king, will receive a gift, these gifts are our sources of power, our weapons. Mine is this pocketwatch, yours is your heart. Your heart's power is to gather followers, an army. You have inherited the kings heart, the heart of a true ruler.' I explained.

Rito, 'Uhuh.' He said still taking it all in.

* * *

On a rooftop in the distance.

?, 'That friend might actually be a hindrance. I must make calculations.' Said the figure.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**I dislike Ren so much, this was such a fun chapter to write.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Rival

**Hey guys I'm back FINALLY to writing, so here's the new thingimajigger.**

**Smitty Warbenjeagermanjensen**

* * *

Rito's POV

Connor had escorted me back inside and explained a few more things.

Connor, 'First of all, each gift has unique abilities and powers, mine for instance can liquify and transform into any tool I can imagine, it has other powers but it bestows them after they deem you ready. Second, your gift has already given you some of your powers and abilities, such as quick healing, attracting followers and enemies, Aphrodite's accursed joke, a sort of pull towards extremely sexual instances and an unbreakable will.' He told me.

Rito, 'This is so much to take in at once, how many other gods are there, why was I chosen for this gift, what exactly am I supposed to do with it?' I asked.

Connor, 'I can't answer some of those questions as I'm not the Death of this era, I was informed of the situation by Haph who sent me here to begin with, I still can't believe how fast he made that time machine. However, remember when you were with the Devilukian Queen, and how you didn't succumb to her beauty, that is why you were chosen, you were pure.' He continued.

Rito, 'Still having a hard time processing this. Anyway, we should get going soon, I've got to go shopping and cook dinner plus...' I started before being cut off by a voice shouting from behind us.

Mikado, 'There you are, Tear there he is, the unknown.' She shouted.

Tear came running down the hall but tripped on her own feet and went flying towards me. I held my hands out in front of me hoping to catch her, but she was stopped by Connor who had grabbed her by the waist and flipped her right side up.

Tear, 'Thank.. you.' She said dizzy from the maneuver.

Mikado ran up to us.

Mikado, 'Do you mind if I run a few tests on you, Connor?' She asked.

Tear, 'And maybe that pocketwatch also.' She added still dizzy.

Connor, 'Maybe later, I've still got to set some stuff up for a room.' He replied.

Tear began to wobble even more until she fell in my direction.

I caught her but my hands didn't find the best of handhelds, she was leaning back against my chest both my hands on her breasts.

Rito, 'I'm so sorry.' I yelled unable to let go until I heard a familiar voice from nearby.

Yami, 'What are you doing to tear Rito Yuuki?' Asked the hostile assassin.

Rito, 'I'm sorry!' I yelled flinching, expecting pain any second, yet none came.

I opened my eyes and saw that everything was still, even the wind. I walked around next to Connor and everything unfroze.

The wall I was standing next to was destroyed by Yami's hair "hands".

Yami, 'What the?' She questioned looking from the hole in the wall to me.

She leapt towards me but was stopped by Connor.

Connor, 'Excuse me miss, if you have problems with my client, you have problems with me.' He said.

Yami, 'He is my target, out of my way.' She threatened.

Connor, 'Well frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.' He said with pride.

Yami, 'You are lucky Rito Yuuki, you live another day.' She said before flying away.

Connor, 'Crisis averted, let's head home boys.' He announced.

Rito, 'Oooooookay.' I replied.

* * *

Yami's POV

_Who was that boy, he reminds me of someone but who?' I thought as I was flying away._

I decided to spy on him for a little while, and deem him threat or not.

* * *

Connor's POV

On the way home we were met with Nana and Lala.

Nana, 'Remember Rito, It's your turn for dinner.' She commented.

Lala, 'Ooh, Rito's cooking, yaaaay!' She yelled in excitement.

I then started to taste electricity in the air and looked around, catching the attention of the others.

Nana, 'What's wrong.' She said worriedly.

Connor, 'I know this.' I said.

_This was definitely familiar, but from where... oh wait-' I thought before something crashed nearby._

A little orb crashed into ground and a boy crawled out of it.

?, 'Connor, my mortal rival, you think you can escape me by going into the future, well you're wrong.' Cried the boy from the little orb.

Connor, ´Zeus, don't tell me that you stole one of Haph's time machines.' I accused.

Zeus, 'I didn't steal it, it was given to me, by me.' He announced.

Connor, 'That is stealing.' I cried.

Zeus, 'No matter, I shall strike you down and claim my victory.' He shouted causing electricity to be attracted to him.

He kept absorbing nearby electricity until the power went out on the block.

Zeus, 'Feel my wrath.' He shouted turning into a bolt of lightning and charging towards us.

Connor, 'Hey, do any of you have anything rubber.' I asked.

Rito, 'Yeah this ball.' He replied.

He handed me the rubber ball and I held it out in front of me as Zeus made contact. The boy was thrown back looking like he was just struck by lightning.

Zeus, 'No fair, that's cheap.' He poured.

Connor, 'Life's not fair, deal with it.' I shouted at him.

Zeus, 'I wouldn't talk like that when there's still tons of electricity around.' He said starting to absorb electricity again.

I tossed the rubber ball into the air and transformed my pocketwatch into a rifle, I loaded the ball inside and fired it at him. It hit him square in the chest, dissipating any electricity in him.

Connor, 'Could you just not right now, I'm tired.' I whined.

Zeus, 'Fine, but expect to be defeated soon.' He yelled at me as I walked away.

I walked in the door and immediately went upstairs to Rito's room to begin preparations.

I opened the door and scouted around the room until I found an empty spot in his closet.

I grabbed a device from my pocket and placed it onto the wall, it Camouflaged itself and opened up a little hole in the wall which sucked in the light around it after I spoke a keyword, I entered the room on the other side and began to take in my previously designed surroundings.

Connor, 'Thank you Haph, for your pocket housing.' I praised.

* * *

?'s POV

?, 'Look at him, unaware of my plans, hehehe.' I laughed on a nearby roof.

?, 'Well hello there.' Said a stranger who snuck up on me.

?, 'Who are you? How can you see me?' I asked the stranger.

?, 'That, my dear Nemesis is to be determined.' Said the stranger.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Leiked**

**I'm writing this at midnight you better leik**


	5. Chapter 5: Cliff-ord

*Healo, sorry for the wait, I've just not been up to writing this for a while, but I'm back.  
P.S. the reason for the different looking format is explained in a chapter somewhere in a different story and I'm too lazy to explain it again.  
*These are author's notes* and (These are thoughts). *

[}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}Line broken{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{]

*Connor's POV*

We were all seated in the dinning room enjoying our dinner when a knock came from the door.

Rito, 'I'm coming!' He shouted at the door.

He opened the door and a man wearing strange armor walked into the room.

Lala, 'Ah, Zastin.' She said in surprise.

Zastin, 'Who is this boy?' He asked looking at me.

Connor, 'I am not in obligation to answer to that tone of disrespect.' I replied with a bit of food still in my mouth.

Zastin, 'I am only to give respect to Gid, and the to-be king.' He said gesturing to Rito.

Connor, 'Rito, could you tell him to respect me.' I asked turning my head towards Rito.

He backed away quickly shaking his head.

Zastin, 'Now, tell me. What are you doing in this household, I was not aware of anyone else in this house, these types of things must go directly to Gid.' He said pulling a little communication device out.

I shot a spike out at pinned the device to the wall, breaking it.

Zastin, 'Are you challenging me, I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe, praised by Lord Gid himself.' He said.

He raised a fist in the air and dropped it onto the table. I shot out a chain which wrapped itself around Zastin's arm and pinned him to the ground.

Connor, 'I could snap that "Lord" Gid of yours like a twig.' I said leaning towards his face.

I unwrapped the chains from around his arms and lifted him up.

Zastin, 'I will deal with you in a minute. Lala, Gid has told me of an escaped prisoner that has been seen around this solar system and has asked me to bring you and your sisters home.' He said.

Lala, 'That isn't a problem, Connor and Rito will protect us. I even saw Connor kill someone, but he's okay now.' She said earning a dropped jaw from Zastin.

Zastin, 'What? Are you saying they died, but they are okay.' He said confused.

Lala, 'Yeah, he chopped him into pieces but put him back together with some weird powers, and Rito has some powers also.' She added.

Connor, 'Yeah, I just noticed one yesterday. Look.' I said turning my pocketwatch into a spear and hurled it at Rito.

One second, the spear was a few inches away from his face, the next he was standing next to me.

Connor, 'It's either Teleportation or Temporal Shortening both of which are rare.' I said.

Rito, 'Well everything around me stops completely except me.' He explained.

Connor, 'Then it's Temporal Shortening, its very useful.' I said.

Zastin, 'I am very confused. Anyways, I must bring you three to Lord Gid.' He insisted.

Connor, 'Then you'll have to go through me to get them, Rito needs his followers, there is a great battle coming and only Rito can stop everything from being destroyed.' I declared.

Zastin, 'Then I will. Let's go settle this outside, we don't need this house destroyed.' He said.

Connor, 'Sure. You know what, I feel like showing off, lets hope this doesn't end too quickly.' I said as I walked out the door.

*Meanwhile on top of a nearby building.*

Nemesis, 'Who are you, and how do you know who I am?' Demanded the weapon.

?, 'I am but a benefactor who wishes to help.' Said the other figure.

Nemesis, 'Mea, deal with him.' Ordered the weapon to another figure crouched nearby.

Mea, 'Yes, master.' Replied the redheaded weapon.

?, 'You'll come to me eventually.' Replied the figure followed by a large blow of wind.

Mea chuckled after the figure disappeared in the wind.

Nemesis, 'What's so funny?' Asked the weapon.

Mea, 'He said "come".' She said with another chuckle.

Nemesis, 'I believe he did.' Replied the weapon.

KXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX its a fence XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXXXX

*Hoop Jewel leiked

Next chapter is but whoopin' time.* 


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry

Hello there. If you are wondering where any updates are, there will be no more (I am going to finish Our Descendants) because I have found Wattpad and am enjoying the way they do things better, if you'd like to read some stuff from me on there, my User name is IBeansyI. 


End file.
